I Want You Back
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Spiritshipping ! I'll think of a better summary later ! sorry !


**Yeah ... yeah ....**

**I'm such a meany for not updating my stories !**

**sorry !**

**right now i want you all to try to enjoy my new story !**

* * *

Chronos was helping principle samejima in the office work . to be honest they were also worried , very worried because now they were close to midnight and their students were missing from the day's morning .

The principle actually sent Judai , Johan and the rest of The gang to the gang to the forests , to find some herbs for the nurse Aykawa because there was a seriously sick student there and these herbs were necessary . But they are too late . Is it possible that they lost their way to the academia ?!

" Hmm … senior Judai is late Na-no-ne …." Chronos said slightly worried .

" I believe in them and I'm sure that they are Just fine ." Samejima was trying to be confident about this .

Suddenly , the big office's door slammed open making both of Chronos and samejima to gasp loudly .

They were greeted by the miserable looks of their students .

" You are finally back Na-no-ne .." Chronos was relived .

" Chronos-sensei …. Aniki …. Aniki is …" Sho was on the verge of breaking down .

" where is Judai ?!" Samejima asked .

The students didn't say anything , instead they moved to two sides to give the view of Johan carrying a child who was sleeping peacefully .

the principle came to look at the tiny figure . As soon as he saw the kid , he was shocked horribly !

The small boy was Judai , No doubt !

" What happened to him ?" Samejima yelled causing the boy to stir .

Judai opened his eyes slowly . the first thing they caught was Johan's emerald eyes staring at him not believing anything .

" H-Hello …." The small boy blushed .

Johan didn't say a word .

" Aniki ! You okay ? Is there something hurt you ?" Sho came closer to the boy very concerned about him .

" W-who are you ? who's Aniki ?"

The boy's voice was different and there was a clear confused expression on his adorable face .

They all gasped including Johan . " Judai ! you don't know who he is ?" Johan asked The boy scared .

" N-No … who's Judai ?"

The gang fell on the floor sweat dropping . Johan was destroyed . " Judai , listen to me ! you don't know who I am ?"

" N-No …" Johan was stunned .

" Hahahaha … that slacker got what he deserved !" Manjoume laughed !

" OH MY ! WHAT HAPPENED ?!" Samejima asked requiring an answer !

Johan sighed . " when we were looking for the herbs , Judai lost his way because he was probably drifting somewhere else ! All this time we was searching for him , and when we finally found him …. He was … like this !"

" How ?"

" I don't know ! Misawa told us that he breathed a poisoned gas ! I myself didn't see anyone shrinking because of smelling a poisoned gas !"

Johan sweat dropped ! Fubuki walked closer to Judai who blushed and tried to hide his face in Johan's Chest .

Johan glared at the brunette . " What . do . you . want ?"

" easy , easy ! I was just admiring his cuteness !"

" Thank you . now go away !" The blunette hissed .

" and as you see now , he don't remember anything ." Johan concluded .

Samejima and chronos's jaws dropped open . " I don't see Misawa …"

" He hurried to his dorm trying to find a cure for Judai ."

" what will happen if he didn't find one ?" The principle asked .

Ryo shook his head . " We won't be able to know when will Judai recover … that maybe … in a week or months or years !" J

ohan's heart tied in knots upon hearing Ryo's serious words .

" You all must be tired . I suggest you go to your dorms and have something for dinner . I'm sure that Misawa-kun will be able to solve this ."

" I don't mind if he didn't solve it at all . with that I'll be the number one duelist on this Island ! Muhahahahah !"

Jun laughed like a devil , but stopped when two punches hit his face harshly .

" WHAT THE HELL ?"

" I recall that he was your friend !" " Manjoume-kun you Baka !" Asuka and Johan burst at Jun .

Fubuki was snickering .

" Ahem !" The principle coughed to get their attention back not to mention to behave their selves .

" Now , who will be Judai's caretaker ?!"

Short silence .

" ME ! I will take Aniki !"

" Oh no you won't ! Judai is going to be with me Marfuji-senpai !"

" Enough you two ! this cute boy will be in my dorm !"

" No , I won't allow it Fubuki !"

" aren't you my sister ?! you have to support me !"

And so they continued their ridiculous scenario that can give sleepless nights !

" Attention please !"

Silence !

" Johan , put Judai down ."

" H-hai …" Johan slowly leaned down . he made Judai stand on his feet then he completely let go of him . the principle leaned to the boy and smiled kindly as he patted his hair .

" Judai-kun , I want you to choose one of your friends to stay with , ok ?"

The nearly 6 year old Judai stepped back looking somehow scared . " T-they are m-my friends ?"

" Yes ! you used to be friends with them when you were ….. older …"

" Older ?"

" Just choose one of them ." they stood beside each other , everyone hoping that he'll be the one who will be Judai's Caretaker !

Judai looked up at them confused . he looked next to him to see Johan . Johan smiled , " Look there Judai . choose one of your friends !"

" Choose me !"

" Judai-sama ! you must come with me !"

Judai's confusion increased , moreover he was scared from the hard looks his friends were giving .

Judai turned to Johan , his eyes filled with tears .

" Up ! Up!" Judai said as he raised his hands wanting the blunette to carry him again .

Johan quickly carried the boy and rubbed gently his back for comfort .

" It's alright Judai … It's alright …You guys are scaring him !"

" Aniki .." Sho was sad .

" I guess it's settled now . Johan you'll take care of Judai until Misawa-kun find the cure ." Samejima said .

" Huh ? M-me ?" Johan was secretly glad it was him . the principle nodded to him .

Judai's friends growled , but unfortunately there was no use for their protests .

* * *

Johan went to sho's room , to borrow clothes for Judai , since sho was short and Judai's small figure was near to sho's .

Johan took pair of shorts and T-shirts for the small Judai and headed for his dorm .

Judai didn't let Johan take a break from carrying him in all the process . Johan was like a magnet for Judai .

When Johan got in his room , he saw a small bed near to his . Probably they did that because of Judai .

also there were trays of food on the small table .

" Judai , you hungry ?" The boy nodded with light pink on his cheeks . Johan chuckled and cupped Judai's cheek nicely .

" Ok ! lets eat ." Johan put Judai on the chair . he took off his blue vest and sat next to boy .

He took a plate and organized the food in it , to be easy for Judai to eat .

he gave it to the boy . Judai started eating and making a miss around him . the blunette took his time cleaning after they ate while Judai kept walking behind Johan anywhere he goes .

The blunette sighed . _' This isn't going to be easy !'_

* * *

" Judai , do you want me there ?" Johan asked the boy who was in the barthroom showering .

" N-No … I'm coming !"

Suddenly Johan heard the water falling strongly and a small yelp . He opened the door , scared from what could be happening to Judai .

" H-HELP !" Judai screamed . Johan quickly slowed the water's pressure , then he completely turned it off .

Johan sighed . " Judai ! don't do that again !" He said as he went to Fetch a towel because he didn't want to see the boy's body ! sure Judai is a kid now , but that doesn't mean that Judai would allow that if he was older . He blushed on that thought .

" I'll leave the towel here ok ?"

" Ok ."

* * *

Now Judai was the one waiting For Johan to finish showering . Johan told him to sleep , but little Judai didn't want that until the blunette is with him . Little Judai Climbed Johan's bed and because he was tired he curled like a ball and after a few seconds he was already sleeping .

Johan got out from the bathroom and was surprised to see Judai sleeping on his bed . he told Judai to sleep on the other bed . why he is sleeping on Johan's one ?

He carried Judai slowly to his bed . Johan stared at the small boy , amazed by his beauty .

he leaned close to the boy and kissed his forehead . " good night Judai ."

Johan laid on the bed , for some reason he started thinking about Judai as he watched him sleeping . Is Judai going to be cured ? or he'll be like this forever ?! Johan even cursed himself for not telling the brunette that he loved him when he was fine . Johan might not be able to say those words forever . His eyes spilled hot tears as his chest ached when those thoughts came to him .

---------------------------------- In the morning ---------------------------------

Johan's eyes opened slowly disturbed by the sun rays . he groaned as he put his hand on his eyes .

he felt drowsy . _' I think I will miss today's classes ..'_ he closed his eyes to sleep , but opened them again when he felt something warm pressed to his body . he looked down to see little Judai is curled and sleeping with him . Johan blushed and argued himself on waking the boy . after a second thought he gave up and hugged him , hoping that the older Yuki Judai would forgive him for this .

* * *

" Johan , where were you ? why didn't you come for classes today ?" Asuka asked as Johan , Judai and the others were in the cafeteria .

Judai was sitting on Johan's lap , still scared from the others .

" I was tired .." He yawned .

" Johan , I think he loves you !" Fubuki said .

Johan blushed . " No he don't ! he is just scared from you !"

" N-NO … I … like you … J-Johan …" Little Judai protested causing Johan to blush strongly .

" J-Judai .."

" Aww! Judai-sama is so adorable !" they spent the day playing with Judai until he wasn't afraid of them at all .

" Judai , can you stay here with sho . I will come back quickly , ok ?" Judai frowned .

" No ! I want to come with you ."

" Judai , I'll come real quick . I promise I won't be late ." Judai shifted in his seat , then looked at Johan .

" O-Ok !"

" Thank you !"

Johan stormed to the Ra's dorm where Misawa is . he entered Misawa's room to find the teen under tons of books .

" Ah … Misawa ?"

" Oh ! Johan , come in !" Johan went to the boy .

" how are things going ?"

" Johan … I feel that I am really useless . I can't find any clue about Judai's phenomena !" The teen said sadly .

Johan's chest ached again . they kept silent , until Johan finally managed to speak .

" well … don't say that ! I'm sure that you'll be able to do something , you need to have faith in yourself ."

Misawa smiled weakly and nodded . " I'll do my best ."

Johan smiled back and waved his hand to him as he got out from the room .

The obelisk Blue dorm ( 10 o'clock at night …)

" Judai ! I told you to sleep . why are you waiting for me ?"

Johan was wearing his normal clothes except for the blue vest and his boats . he found Judai on his bed again .

Judai was now wearing a white shirt that belongs to Johan . it was very long and whenever he tries to move he falls … because sho's clothes were all dirty and taking a cleaning session !

Johan sat on the bed as he saw the boy wanting something .

" Ok? What's wrong ? do you need anything ?"

" Johan … can you tell me how was the old me like ?" Johan gasped , then looked away sadly .

" J-Johan ?"

"Ah … y-you really want to know ?"

" yeah ! Sho said that I was great in something called dueling and about you and him being my best friends … but I want to know about me more ."

Johan looked to the boy for a minute , then he placed him on his lap . " J-Johan ?"

Johan caressed Judai's cheek and smiled .

" I'll tell you . you were … umm … kind and a person who cares about his others . you cared about your friends more than anything ! and you loved dueling . also you can see the spirits of the dueling monsters as well as I can …"

" WOW ! Johan you see them too ?"

" yes ."

" Johan … Is it true that you were my best friend ?"

" th-that is something you need to tell me when you are older ! but you are my best friend Judai …. Not only that …."

Johan's voice became weaker as he remembered what Misawa told him .

" Johan … why are you crying ?"

" H-Huh ? m-me …" Johan wiped his tears quickly as he noticed them .

" Look … at how pathetic I am …" The blunette sobbed.

" J-Johan …" Judai reached for Johan's cheek to remove his tears with his long sleeved shirt , he even cried too .

" I … just wanted to tell you Judai …. If you were there .. and my voice reached you … that I love you … and I want you back … I want you back … please come back to me … I'm l-lost without you .."

' _Johan …_'

" AWW !" little Judai suddenly felt pain in his body . " J-Judai … you o-okay ?"

" ye-AWW! Johan that hurts !"

" Judai ! what's wrong ?"

" I-I don't know ! I feel … s-so … hot !"

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai and checked his temperature .

" OH SHIT !" Judai was boiling !

" I have to take you to the nurse now !" Johan panicked . Judai got a full hand of Johan's cloth and held it strongly as his tears began to fall .

" J-Johan … AAAHHHH ! tell the pain to go away !"

" J-Judai … hold on … I'll take you to the nurse !"

" NOO! WAAAAAH !" Johan fell on the bed and on the top of him was Judai .

Judai felt his body is burning , not to mention that his bones were hurting him awfully . Johan felt the small boy's body is becoming heavier every second .

" Judai …" Johan said shocked as he saw the little figure becoming bigger .

' _Maybe he is …' _

" NAAAAAAAAAH !"

After another ten seconds of pain , the boy collapsed on Johan releasing a final scream …

What was on the top of Johan now , wasn't a small kid , it was a body of a brown haired teen , completely out of power .

Johan's shirt was still loose on the boy , but now it's length was almost to his knee .

Johan's tears poured rapidly as his heart was Jumping from joy . he chuckled weakly and wrapped his arms around his beloved brunette .

" Judai …you came back ! T-Thank you so much …"

The boy opened his eyes weakly …

" J-Johan …"

Johan slowly put Judai's body on the bed and dashed to the bathroom . he took a towel and returned to Judai who was still panting .

he placed the boy's head on his lap gently and started drying his sweat .

also he couldn't stop his tears of joy from falling . Judai looked at Johan's beautiful green eyes and smiled weakly .

" you know ? you .. have … beautiful eyes Johan …" J

ohan blushed madly and smacked Judai softly on his forehead . " W-what are you saying ?" The blunette was embarrassed .

" hey ! that hurts !" Judai whined .

" That's because you are saying wired things .."

" Oh …. But I wasn't the one who was saying wired things from a few minutes , right Johan ?"

" W-what d-d-d-do y-you m-mean ?!"

Judai smirked . the brunette got up slowly .

" J-Judai don't move ! you need to re—" Johan lost his words when he found himself is being pinned down on the bed .

the called Yuki Judai was on the top of him again . " J-Judai ?" Johan blushed as he saw Judai's face so close to his .

" Don't fool around Andersen ! don't think that I don't remember anything !"

" ………………." Johan blushed and turned his face away .

" Johan …. I … want to hear those words again …. Please …"

Johan felt his body on fire as Judai whispered to his ears . " I ……. I …. I-I … L-Love …. You …"

" Again …"

" Judai … I love you .."

" I love you too ."

Johan turned his face to Judai quickly as his his widened .

" r-really ?" Judai chuckled and leaned closer .

Johan's felt so hot as the brunette came closer .

Judai slowly overcame the second that was parting their lips . both boys felt shivers of pleasure spreading all over their bodies as they kissed each other lovingly . Johan was enjoying the feeling of Judai's soft lips against his , it tastes so sweet that the boy moaned from them .

they held each other closer not wanting to be apart ever again . Judai pulled away when he found himself being pushed back on the bed and Johan was the one on the top of him .

" Joh-" Johan silenced the boy by another steamy kiss .

they pulled away when they needed air .

" I … love you ." Johan said between his soft gasps .

Judai giggled and hugged his now lover . " I love you too ."

Johan suddenly yawned making Judai laugh . " oh .. I see that I've made you tired today ."

" No … I just didn't sleep well yesterday …"

" Ok .. let us both sleep … I also feel little weak …"

" Judai … you okay ?"

" Yeah … I'm just tired …"

Johan kissed Judai's cheek and smiled . " come on ! I bet you'll feel better …"

Judai blushed . " and why do you think like that ?"

Johan smirked at Judai . the Brunette understood what Johan meant as he blushed madly .

" Y-Y ….you pervert !"

" hehe … I was just teasing ! I think I'll postpone this because I'm tired today .."

" don't dream about it Johan !"

" Oh yes I will !"

Johan captured Judai's lips and earned a moan from him . the brunette felt Johan's smirk on his lips and Blushed many shades of red .

before they knew , they were kissing each other non-stop , enjoying a wonderful feeling that was shared and will be shared between them only and only them . because that is called Spiritshipping …. The best ( shipping !) ever …. ^ ^

**The End**

* * *

**Who wants to try the new review button ?**


End file.
